


MONSTER

by DarlingSpiceLatte



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingSpiceLatte/pseuds/DarlingSpiceLatte
Summary: Seokjin is a typical overachiever. He is an A+ student, head of the students council and senior president at one of the prestigious private schools of Seoul. Seokjin is caught in his own boring everyday life, until he meets the new student, Namjoon. They couldn't be more different, but everything changes for them from the moment their eyes first meet.It doesn't take long until the lines between friendship and love begin to blur.Until they get caught up in serious trouble and soon the consequences could decide about life and death.English translation of my German fanfiction 'MONSTER' est. 31.10.2017I'm not a native speaker, so please excuse any mistakes.BTS Seokjin x Namjoon + OC's | AU Highschool | no smut | Drama/Thriller/LovestoryTRIGGER WARNING:suicidal thoughts, violence, eating disorder, drug abuse, rape (no details), boyxboy, soft BDSM relationship





	MONSTER

**MONSTER – Chapter 1 –**

This morning felt like every other morning. It was always the same grey routine. The hamster wheel of everyday life. It went round and round and with no end in sight, as every day in the ordinary life he lived.  
It was one of those ordinary mornings, where the old, strange lady from the house next to his was greeting from her perfectly groomed garden. It was one of those ordinary mornings when you could tell exactly which car would turn next around the street corner, because of the neighbourhoods unchanging time schedule, that sometimes seemed uncannily synchronized. It was one of these mornings when Seokjin pushed his bike across the still empty school campus toward the bike rack.  
It was summer, the sky was bathed in a soft pale blue light and there was already this early a tiring humidity in the air.  
He turned into the same passage as every morning, to lock his bike at the same spot, as every morning. Just like every day, on every week. But this morning was different, his spot was already taken.  
Seokjin stopped abruptly and stared at the bicycle that occupied his place.  
Of all the empty spots, someone had chosen his particular one?  
He bristled with anger and took demonstratively the spot next to the bike that blocked his favourite bicycle rack. It was such a small triviality, but suddenly he wondered if this could be something else, some sort of bad sign.   
Seokjin exhaled nervously in the silence of the empty schoolyard. He had an important exam today that he definitely didn’t want to fail. Not after the brain straining all-nighters he had to pull for weeks.   
Could this really be a sign of bad luck?  
The stress really got ahold of him. He didn’t like change. Especially not the kind that interfered with his daily routine, which he followed meticulous and almost mechanically. Never giving in to the desire to change something about it. Because there was simply nothing that could be worth changing his perfect routine.  
Sometimes he believed that he wasn’t capable of something more than following the strict path that was laid out for him. Ignoring any desire of personal fulfilment and every impulse to pursuit happiness or a social life. Because at this point, there was no higher priority than good grades and success in school. That was the only fulfilment that he needed in the mundane life he chose for himself, or at least his parents chose for him.   
Quietly panting at the fact, that he was so disturbed by his stolen bicycle rack, he shouldered his bag and walked with a fast pace into the main building of the large school complex. He had exactly forty minutes left before the bell would ring for the first lesson. Seokjin wanted to use the time to prepare himself and his notes for the upcoming school day, like he did every morning. He walked through the still abandoned corridors, enjoying the not for much longer lasting silence of the early morning, trying to adjust his mind for productivity and intellectual gifts, when suddenly a door opened in front of him.  
‘‘Ah, there you are, almost exact to the minute. Can you come to my office for a moment?’’ Completely perplexed, Seokjin stared into the headmaster's office, whose door had just opened in front of him, and wondered, why this morning was trying to pull the rug from under his feet.  
Slowly he entered the room. While closing the door, he mentally went trough every situation in which he possibly could have made a dumb mistake. But he didn’t find anything plausible in his head, what could be the cause for the headmaster to call him in his office.  
‘’Kim Seokjin, I am sorry I have to interfere in your schedule this morning, but there is something important that I want to talk about with you’’  
Seokjin smiled afflicted: ‘’Oh, no problem, you aren’t bothering me at all. I have nothing particular to do now’’, he lied, but the headmaster looked at him knowingly over the edge of his glasses and Seokjin realized, that he definitely can’t count lying to one of his strengths.  
‘’I don’t want to bother you any longer and will get straight to the point. We have a new student, who arrived today. Actually, we didn’t expect him until next week, after the exams. But it seems he arrived early. He has lived abroad with his family for some years and only recently moved back to Seoul… Since you are the head of the student council and president of the senior year, I thought you would be perfect to familiarize him with the school and the class schedule today. He is already waiting in your classroom’’  
Just as Seokjin was about to sit down on the chair in front of the headmaster's desk, the headmaster had already finished his monologue. He tried to use the momentum of his motion to stand upright again and looked a bit baffled at him.  
‘’Y-yes, Sir. I am always glad to help where I can’’  
‘‘Excellent! I knew I can count on you.’’, ended the headmaster the conversation with an approving smile.   
Seokjin stumbled backwards to the door, bowed swiftly, and left the office just as quick as he had entered. As soon as he closed the door, he quietly stomped one foot on the floor and grumbled some swear words with his head tilted at the ceiling.  
What was the matter with this morning? Was there really something true about the superstition that you could get up on the wrong side of the bed?  
On which side did he actually get up this morning? And on which side did he usually get up when everything went its normal way?  
He headed up the stairs to his classroom, while he quietly grumbled to himself, descending into a whirl of thoughts. On his way he passed the library, which he gave a short, desperate look. Normally, he would have sat there conscientious, browsing trough his notebook and looking over his homework, like he did every morning.  
What was this new student thinking by starting in the middle of the semester at a new school? Wasn’t he aware that he was interfering directly in other people's daily routines?  
Panting and in a really bad mood, Seokjin finally reached his classroom. Without knocking he pushed the door open. The lights weren’t turned on, and the first thing he did was pressing the light switch with exaggerated force. The fluorescent tubes on the ceiling flickered with a low humming sound, before becoming fully illuminated and light up the whole room.  
A guy stood with his back to him at the window. As he turned around their eyes met for the first time.   
The stranger looked as surprised as Seokjin felt in that peculiar moment.  
The new boy didn’t fit in the strict school regulations in any way. He had ice-blond dyed hair with dark undercuts and pierced ears. Also, his shirt wasn’t buttoned up properly. All in all, he didn’t make a very decent impression.  
And his wide, nasty smirk, with dimples in his cheeks, made Seokjin instantly livid.  
How on earth did such an idiot manage to get into one of the top private schools of Seoul?  
‘‘Is this supposed to be a joke?’’, asked his counterpart suddenly and started laughing.  Seokjin thought to himself that he was rather in the position to ask that question.  
‘‘My name is Kim Seokjin, head of the student council and president of the senior year’’ he finally introduced himself, desperately trying to ignore the stranger's impudent giggling.  
The new guy put his hands in the pockets of his pants and finally walked up to Seokjin, studying him with strange, dismissive interest from head to toe. Seokjin responded to his examination with a disgusted look and tilted his chin a bit higher, because on top of everything, the new guy had to be a little bit taller than him. As if his bold greeting didn’t put him off his stride already, it scratched his self-esteem more than he would like himself to admit.  
‘‘Pffh, are you sure you're not on the wrong side of the campus, little dolly? I heard the girl classes are in the opposite direction’’, the stranger snorted with a laughter again. Seokjin turned up his nose and tried to comb through his dark hair in a confident gesture.  
‘’If you think you can provoke me with your childish behaviour, you have misjudged me. I'm not going to let a punk like you get to me that easy’’  
‘‘And I can’t take a little Princess like you serious’’, laughed the new guy, reaching his hand out to pinch Seokjin's cheek firmly.  
"Really cute. You probably just got the job as head of the student council, because you think you look so handsome, huh?"   
Angrily Seokjin slapped his hand away from his face and his hurting cheek.  
"I don’t just think I am handsome, I know it. And now shut up and sit down",  
Seokjin walked angry past the new guy to the desk at the head of the class and opened his bag to find his schedule. Inwardly, he was frustrated about himself. Didn’t he himself just said, he wasn’t provoked that easily?   
Seokjin could almost feel his head turn bright red as he rummaged through his bag, furious and irrationally intimidated. He never met a boy like him before and his smug but charismatic character daunted him more than he wanted to admit. Moreover, he noticed that the new guy had not even kept up to his request and still stood in front of him with the hands in his pockets and grinned at him wide and provocative.  
"You know, I find it hard, to take you as a senior princess ... Oh, excuse me, senior president of course, very serious.’’  
He laughed out loud about his own joke and Seokjin rolled his eyes.  
‘’Yea. Yea, very funny…", he replied dry and finally put the schedule on the desk.  
‘’Here, whatever your name is, this is our class schedule. And a list of our school rules. I will not read it to you out loud, I'm assuming that you will not listen to me anyway. Or even follow it, right?’’  
‘’I never said I don’t follow any rules. I only can’t subordinate to weaklings like you."  
Seokjin lifted his head and glared at the stranger with a new boost of self-esteem.  
What a waste of time. The thing with getting up on the wrong side of bed had definitely something to do with this, otherwise he couldn’t explain what he did to deserve this anguish.  
The new guy came finally to the desk and Seokjin felt himself instinctively take a step back when he reached for the paper on the desk. He watched him suspiciously as the new one picked up the schedule and gave it a quick, unimpressed look. Finally, he crumpled it into a paper ball and threw it, with a cheeky smirk, at Seokjin’s feet.  
Seokjin couldn’t help himself but groan in deep annoyance and bent down to pick up the paper ball.  
‘’Are you crazy? What is wrong with you?’’, he snapped, grabbing the crumpled sheet of paper, as the new guy suddenly raised his foot and, with gentle force, stepped on his hand on the floor.  
Seokjin went down on his knees and gasped in pain, looking accusingly up to the sick stranger. To his surprise, the grin had disappeared from the guy’s face, and his gaze was now more threateningly reciprocated. Seokjin held his breath for a moment, as the pressure on his hand increased, and he literally could hear his bones crack.  
‘’Let me tell you something: I do not feel like messing with pussies like you. And I feel even less like getting any orders from silly pretty princesses, like you. I'll make you a suggestion: How about you stick to my rules in the future, huh?’’  
Seokjin felt the first tears of pain crawling up his eyes and he couldn’t think of any clever answer.  
"I thought so. There is not much behind these pretty lips. Then it seems we understood each other, right?’’  
The smirk reappeared slowly on his face again, he took his boot from Seokjin's hand and finally turned away from him.  
‘’By the way, my name is Namjoon. You should remember that.’’  
With these words, Namjoon grabbed his backpack and went through the classroom to sit in one of the empty seats. At that moment the door opened and the first students entered the room. A few of them looked surprised at Seokjin, who still knelt shocked on the floor next to the teachers desk.  
He finally managed to catch himself again, as the shrill sound of the school bell rang trough the noisy corridors and he gathered up the paper ball and his things and walked quickly to his seat. Like in trance, he began to unpack his things and tried to calm his trembling hands by clinging to a pen.  
Normally Seokjin had no problems dealing with other people. Even though his social interactions were limited to his school life, and most of his free time he was at home studying, he never experienced such abysms in a human personality before. Everything was different this morning, so drastically different that he couldn’t believe it was real.  
Cautiously he looked up and realized he was being watched. As their eyes met, Namjoon grinned widely and winked at him before turning his back on him.  
Seokjin's heart was racing wildly. As of this morning, everything would be different, he knew that. Because a monster had crept into his life and seemed to want to wrest everything from him that had given him security and stability in his mundane life.  
He thought that today would be like any other day. Quite, normal, boring and the same as always.  
Seokjin swallowed hard and noticed how dry his throat was. As if he had tasted the danger, that now tried to take possession of him and drive him into madness. 


End file.
